Pasión de Hermanos
by Mili Lion
Summary: Ellos no tienen una simple relacion de hermanos, son algo mas, sus manos y ojos conocen perfectamente el cuerpo del otro y conocen a la perfeccion los gemidos y los gritos con sus nombres alex&justin "M" mucho lemmon y tema fuerte de incesto...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Si te metiste a esta historia..genial..realmente no creo tener mucho publico, pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre estos dos, es muy inevitable y lo seguiré haciendo, no lo puedo evitar, lo juro! Ahí varias historia de estos dos, pero ninguna con rating M en español y dios o lo que sea que se atreva a juzgarme me perdone, pero amo hacer esto y lo seguiré haciendo**

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas o chicos que entre y leen lo que sigue y en general toda la historia, por favor absténganse si no tienen mucha edad para comprender estos temas, si no les gustan el lenguaje sexual explicito, el incesto u otros, después no quiero quejas o alguna reclamación, de verdad, muchas gracias, y si no tienen ningún problemas, pues adelante…sigan con la lectura y gracias x leerme si pueden dejen rr si no pues aunque sea háganme saber que están x ahí..**

**Recomendaciion musical del chap: stranger-hilary duff! **

Pov:alex

Un día mas en mi aburridísima vida de castigada, a mi hermoso padre se le ocurrió la grandiosisima idea de castigarme por usar magia para arreglar las cafeteras que rompí accidentalmente, el realmente no entendía que a veces me puedo distraer fácilmente, y díganme quien nos e distraería con Chad, era un chico hermoso y obviamente seria mío, pero volviendo al tema, mientras no podre hacer nada hasta que me quiten ese absurdo castigo…

-hermanita como va el castigo-

-te han dicho que no eres gracioso- 

Me gire hacia la ventanilla por donde pasaba los pedidos y podía ver mejor a Chad, me recargue un poco y sentí todo el pecho de Justin pegado a mi espalda y poniendo sus manos a mis costados para que no pudiera huir. Pero quien planeaba huir?

-Quieres que te recuerde que no solo hago reír si no también gritar y bastante!- un suspiro

-Justin aquí no-

-subamos a tu cuarto- mordió muy suave mi oreja haciéndome temblar-

-estoy castigada recuerdas-pego mas todo su cuerpo a mi espalda, haciéndome sentir como se estaba excitando.

-vamos Alex, quieres hacerme creer que sigues las reglas-

-no-

-entonces, anda subamos…tiene dos días que no te pasas por mi cuarto-

-lo lamento, digamos que eh estado ocupada-

-ocupada?-

-si, ocupada-

Nos quedamos en silencio, era tan excitante el momento, estar nuestros cuerpos pegados de una forma tan sexual entre hermanos, con la espera de que cualquiera entrara a la cocina, o nos vieran desde la ventanilla, era un momento tan perfecto.

Sentí una mirada, la busque por cada una de las mesas y ahí estaba, Chad me miraba sonriendo, no pareciera que notara la cercanía de Justin y la mía, le respondí la sonrisa y me guiño el ojo, reí un poco, le iba a contestar el guiño, cuando vi esa mano que mi cuerpo conocía tan bien.

Justin había alzado un poco mi playera por el frente y acariciaba suavemente mi vientre, iba bajando despacio, desabrocho el botón de el pequeño short que traía, introdujo su mano y al encontrar mi clítoris, lo pellizco y empezó con un suave y tortuoso movimiento que en instantes me tenia mas que húmeda, introdujo su dedo mas largo en mi.

El sabia perfecto donde tocar, y como volverme loca, yo seguía mirando hacia Chad, quien me miraba aun sonriente, si tan solo supiera, tuve que desviar mi mirada hacia los platos de el lavaplatos, cerré los ojos y con mucho esfuerzo solo sacaba leves suspiros y a veces sin poder evitarlo, gemía, hasta que sentí que no podía mas y llegue a mi tan esperado orgasmo.

Con un poco de esfuerzo abrí los ojos y Chad aun me miraba, le sonreí muy disimuladamente, pero en instantes Justin dejo caer la persiana de la ventanilla, aunque no sabia por que, ahora si nadie nos miraba.

Me giro bruscamente, chocando con su pecho.

-por que coqueteas con ese..-

-por que no hacerlo-

-oh vamos Alex- vi como se metió a la boca el dedo que antes había estado dentro de mi, y degusto lo que en el había de mi centro-

-mmm Justin- estaba más excitada que hace un rato-

-sabes que solo eres mía- me jalo de el pelo y me beso, mordaz y ardiente, besarlo definitivamente era algo excelente.

-mmmmmmmmm-

-entonces hermanita vamos a tu cuarto o al mío-

-se nota tu urgencia- dije acariciando el gran bulto que salía de su pantalón-

-es lo que tu provocas-

Le tome la mano y volví a pegar mi espalda a su pecho, movía bastante mi trasero por su erección, sacando varios gruñidos de el.

A muy poco de llegar a mi cuarto, me estrello contra la pared y empezaron los besos y las mordidas en el cuello.

Los dos ya estábamos bastante agitados y ya no reprimíamos los gemidos, mis pernas están envolviendo su cintura aumentando la fricción de nuestros sexos, saco mi playera y besaba toda la piel expuesta, con mi mano libre, toma la perilla de mi cuarto y la abrí, mientras Justin me llevaba cargando hacia la cama y cerraba la puerta.

**Hola! Pues fin del chap**

**Algo corto pero lo siento no podía ponerle mas…es el principio**

**Jejejejejejeje**

**Ojala les guste**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Fue hermoso que no?**

**Jajaja**

**-MiriHiita-**


	2. Chapter 2

**ADVERTENCIA: chicas o chicos que entre y leen lo que sigue y en general toda la historia, por favor absténganse si no tienen mucha edad para comprender estos temas, si no les gustan el lenguaje sexual explicito, el incesto u otros, después no quiero quejas o alguna reclamación, de verdad, muchas gracias, y si no tienen ningún problemas, pues adelante…sigan con la lectura y gracias x leerme si pueden dejen rr si no pues aunque sea háganme saber que están x ahí.. **

**Recomendación musical: i caught myselft- paramore**

**POV ALEX**

Los dos ya estábamos bastante agitados y ya no reprimíamos los gemidos, mis pernas están envolviendo su cintura aumentando la fricción de nuestros sexos, saco mi playera y besaba toda la piel expuesta, con mi mano libre, toma la perilla de mi cuarto y la abrí, mientras Justin me llevaba cargando hacia la cama y cerraba la puerta.

Caí sobre mi suave colchón y sonreí extasiada, mientras Justin se quedaba parado al pie de la cama, mirándome satisfecho, de tenerme sonrojada, sudada y muy mojada!

Con velocidad se deshizo de sus jeans y playera y un poco mas rápido quedo desnudo, me relamí los labios, y gemí

Se aventó sobre mi, volviéndonos a besar, desabrocho mi sostén y con la ya mucha experiencia que tenia sobre mi cuerpo, beso mis senos y con esa magnifica lengua mordió mis pezones, haciéndome gemir.

Sentí sus dedos descender a mi parte baja, y acariciar por encima de la ultima parte que me cubría.

-siempre tan húmeda-

-no eres el único que lo sabe- adoraba hacerlo enojar-

-estoy seguro que no quisiste decir eso –

-claro que lo hice-

Sonreí, de satisfacción me encantaba verlo furioso, rudo, y muy sexy.

Arranco mis bragas e introdujo su dedo más largo muy fuerte, hizo que me mordiera el labio muy fuerte.

Volvió a un beso tierno y lento, mientras sus dedos entraban con rudeza y rapidez, haciéndome ver estrellas.

-entonces alex, te mojas así por cualquiera-

-ahmmmmmmmm-

-no responderás- saco sus dedos dejándome a punto de tener mi ansiado orgasmo

-ouu Justin por favor , sabes que solo tu me hac….-

Y en un instante ya estaba dentro de mi, grite como loca, eso fue simplemente fabuloso, y empezó en un vaivén fuerte.

-aaa .. dios.. asi justinnn uhhh mas fuerte-

-aaaaa..alexxx ¡!

-uh justin…-

Y llegamos juntos como siempre, algo en mi ausente conciencia me hacia sentir diferente cada que lo sentía dentro de mi.

Lo vi caer a alado mío , los dos nos acostamos y como siempre nos quedamos uno frente al otro, desnudos, mirándonos, acaricie su mejilla y le di un beso sencillo pero cargado de sentimiento, sin ninguna otra intención mas que la de demostrarle que lo quería.

Me recosté en su pecho, ante su sorprendido mirada, abrasando su torso y con mi dedo índice trazando dibujos imaginarios en su torso.

El se acomodo y nos tapo con la sabanas, y acariciaba mi pelo y espalda, parecía que los dos queríamos dibujarnos algo imaginario.

-y tu castigo-

-no hablemos de eso-

-planeas dejar sola la cocina-

-tu fuiste el que me sonsaco-

-yo? Segura-

-tonto, jajajaja-

-me siento culpable-

-y debes sentirte así, ahora tendré otro castigo-

-sabes que hare que lo aproveches-

-bien si tu pones el castigo lo acepto.

-sabes que lo hare.

Me beso lentamente, era un momento mágico, mágico? Ironía?… tendré que averiguarlo…

**Hola!**

**Lo se es corto, pero fue necesario que lo cortara aquí, por que ufff ahí se avecina el drama…oh sii**

**Gracias por rr**

**Reyzick, Jay-Dope, oslyjonas, Linne Malfoy Felton, sandra91296, MiilaDL, Ro 91, Natalia Amber,**

**PUES SUBO CHAP EL MARTES….**

**GRACIAS**

**-MirixHita-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Si te metiste a esta historia..genial..realmente no creo tener mucho publico, pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre estos dos, es muy inevitable y lo seguiré haciendo, no lo puedo evitar, lo juro! Ahí varias historia de estos dos, pero ninguna con rating M en español y dios o lo que sea que se atreva a juzgarme me perdone, pero amo hacer esto y lo seguiré haciendo**  
**ADVERTENCIA: chicas o chicos que entre y leen lo que sigue y en general toda la historia, por favor absténganse si no tienen mucha edad para comprender estos temas, si no les gustan el lenguaje sexual explicito, el incesto u otros, después no quiero quejas o alguna reclamación, de verdad, muchas gracias, y si no tienen ningún problemas, pues adelante…sigan con la lectura y gracias x leerme si pueden dejen rr si no pues aunque sea háganme saber que están x ahí..**

**Recomendaciion musical del chap: Miss a- good girl, Bad girl **

_Los dos ya estábamos bastante agitados y ya no reprimíamos los gemidos, mis pernas están envolviendo su cintura aumentando la fricción de nuestros sexos, saco mi playera y besaba toda la piel expuesta, con mi mano libre, tome la perilla de mi cuarto y la abrí, mientras Justin me llevaba cargando hacia la cama y cerraba la puerta. _

-mmm en que estábamos hermanita-

-en que me ibas a hacer gritar como loca- dije riendo

-No como loca, te convertirás en una-

Se quito la camisa demasiado rápido. -Yo quería quitártela, ¿ansioso?-

-Para tu propio bien..Demasiado-

Se acerco hasta quedar encima de mi, manteniendo esa mirada ardiente

-Quien pensaría que Justin, el siempre educado y correcto Justin, es tan mmm Salvaje- volví a reír

-Y no lo has visto todo Alex-

Arranco mi brassier de un tirón, dejándome semidesnuda, y dedicándome una sonrisa de lado se dedico a darse un festín con mis pechos, los acariciaba lento y por momento lo hacia muy duro, concentrándose con mucha fuerza en mis pezones, haciéndome mojar mas utilizando su lengua, mis manos tironeaban de su pelo, pero el mantenía su propio ritmo rápido y duro, como el sabia que me encantaba.

Acaricie su miembro que aun seguía aplastado por su pantalón, gimió sobre mi pezón haciéndome arquear, deseando mas de el.

Con agilidad lo desabroche con todo y bóxers bajándolo con los pies.

-y yo era el ansioso- Volvió a hacer esa sonrisita, causando que mi mano diera un lento recorrido a su miembro.

No supe como lo hizo pero en un instante ya me tenía desnuda y muy húmeda.

-Mía- dijo, subió mis piernas a sus hombro y entro en mi de una estocada, entraba a mi sin mas preliminares ni ternura, puro y perfecto sexo rudo-

-ahhhhhh- gemía y gemía

-así que quieres que nos escuchen-

Contraje mis paredes en su miembro haciéndolo gemir muy fuerte.

-jugando sucio- dijo entrando aun mas rápido, queriéndome partir a la mitad.

-siiiiii...- apenas pudiendo contestar

Sabiendo que estaba apunto de llegar a mi orgasmo fije mi mirada en la suya y con un poco de elasticidad llegue a sus labios besándolo y mordiendo su labio inferior sintiendo la sangre en nuestras bocas .

-JUSTIN-! -Grite sintiendo esa electricidad recorrer cada centímetro de mi piel y llevándome a mi paraíso personal.

Me deje caer a la cama aun disfrutándolo, Justin cayo a mi lado sonriendo

-Sabes que amo que grites mi nombre, aunque un día de estos me dejaras sordo-

-Sordo? , y estéril imbécil-

-Alex- era la voz de papá en el pasillo

-ya voy- conteste

-pensé que habría una segunda ronda - dijo Justin

-segunda? no recordaba la faceta del sexo adictivo-

Me vestí tan rápido como mi experiencia en hacerlo me daba.

-entonces camarera, me preparas algo rico más tarde-

Sonreí maliciosa - Lo dudo, Chad me espera -

Gruño mirándome enojado, yo le sonreí saliendo triunfante de mi cuarto, encontrándome en el camino a papa-

-donde estabas Alex-

-tuve que ir por algo a mi cuarto-

-recuerda que estas castigada-

-urrggghh! lo se, lo se, lo se, lo se, lo se -

Vi los pedidos hechos y me dedique a repartirlos velozmente.

-Hola- Chad, esa voz tan sexy

-Hola- dije

-desapareciste-

-amm si me mandaron a limpiar la bodega-

-te pude ayudar-

-eres lindo- dije embobada

-no mas que tu-

20 puntos mas para Chad, me tenia tan loca por el, no algo como amor.. pero tenia una corriente eléctrica que me hacia desearlo

-que harás mas tarde-

-mmm yo..-

-Lo siento Chad, pero mi hermana no puede... Alex te toca el inventario recuerdas?-

-que? Te tocaba a ti .. - dije gruñendo-

-ya lo has dicho, tocaba-

-esta bien Alex - contesto Chad -que te parece comer juntos mañana-

-ups. Tampoco puede ..- se adelanto Justin a contestar

Me gire hacia el furiosa - cual es tu maldito problema-

-castigada recuerdas-

Sonreí a Chad a modo de disculpa y el tan perfecto como siempre entendió como estaba la cosa.

-esto no se queda así- le dije maliciosa alejándome a prisa a la cocina

El resto de la tarde la pase malhumorada, lavando filas kilométricas de trastes, limpiando la barra, había gente tan poco educada que adoraba dejarla embarrada de aderezos, y por supuesto no podía faltar la típica hazaña de derramar su soda por todos lados.

Cuando la gente empezó a disminuir y yo casi me doy un buen respiro Justin interrumpió desde la repisa donde el tranquilamente cobraba

-cansada- dijo

-lo parezco imbécil-

-podrías estar aun peor si hubiera habido segunda ronda-

-mas bien...estaría muy pero muy cansada y quizá sin poderme sentar si no hubieras interrumpido mi casi cita con Chad

-crees que el te satisfacerla mas que yo-

-si interrumpes cada que intento comprobarlo... nunca los sabré-

Me miró encolerizado y se dio media vuelta ignorándome, yo solo bufe y cerré mis lindos ojos intentando unos pocos minutos tranquilos, que fueron tan pocos

-Alex- aun cerrando los ojos conteste

-ahora que-

-ahí un pequeño inconveniente en la mesa 4-

-no lo puedes solucionar tú-

-yo... y si alguien viene y necesita pagar su cuenta y no estoy, te imaginas lo trágico que seria-

-ha...ha...ha imbécil-

Me levante fastidiada y me dirigí a ver el pequeño inconveniente cuando miles de maldiciones que conocía brotaron en mi enorme cabeza

Unos gemelos de por lo menos 4 años tenían un desastre en la mesa, y algo viscoso parecido a vomito se esparcía por la mesa

-mierda-

Me tomo casi una hora volver a su estado normal esa desastre, sin desaprovechar cada que pasaba enfrente de el maldecirlo o mostrarle mi dedo medio.

Justo cuando acabe lo vi tan tranquilo coqueteando con una rubia estúpida, que solo sabia sonreír estúpidamente cada que el aludía a su intelecto de mierda y a su lindo cabello rubio, asco, asco, asco, que acaso no sabe que con sus sonrisitas estúpidas solo conseguirán algún día un esposo hipócrita y niños a los cuales llevar diario al colegio, pero a mi esas sonrisitas de boba jamás me darían el sexo desenfrenado que tanto adoro.

Justin me vio sonriente, acaso pensaba que era celosa, tan inteligente y no recuerda que soy su hermana, pues bien yo se jugar tan sucio. Camine como si nada pasara de vuelta a la cocina.

Pero volví gateando por debajo del mostrador hacia el que estaba distraído y acaricie su pierna, el se estremeció mirando hacia abaja encontrándose con mi tierna sonrisa y brillante mirada acariciándolo...

-venganza- dije muy bajito

Lentamente desabroche su pantalón y baje el cierre, viendo su lenta tortura, mientras el intentaba seguir platicando con aquella rubia estúpida. Libere su miembro el cual ya estaba muy duro, aun con mi pinta de ternura lo acaricie por completo muy dulcemente, el volvió a mirar a mi dirección incrédulo, le di un fuerte apretón haciéndolo estremecerse.

No lo deje volver a recomponerse para aparecer normal cuando lo introduje todo a mi boca, yo sabia como le gustaba, hacia círculos con su punta en mi mejilla, el rápido vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, apretar sus testículos y succionar la punta como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo.

El intentaba seguir luciendo perfecto, pero su cara se distorsionaba del placer, acaso su boba amiguita no se daba cuenta que sobraba, cuando baje mi velocidad continuando mi tortura, el ya poco discreto tomo mi cabello en su puño usando mucha fuerza y obligándome a introducirlo en mi boca de un solo golpe, si no fuera por que ya casi soy una experta abriendo mi garganta me hubiera lastimado.

El intento marcarme su ritmo, haciéndome morderlo y escuchando un gruñido ahogando su gemido.

Sentí su frustración y aun sorprendiéndome logro alcanzar mis senos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, y sabiendo que lo volvería loco gemí con el dentro de mi boca, sonreí hacia mis adentros cuando volvió a tirar de mi cabello con mucha fuerza. Aumente mi ritmo mientras el seguía tocándome, cuando sentí que el llegaba a su orgasmo succione mas la punta, tragándome todo de el lo oí maldecir y golpear su puño contra la mesa, sonreí satisfecha, gateando hacia adelante saliendo de mi escondite y levantándome con ese look sexy que me deja hacer un buen oral como solo yo se hacerlo.

Me tope con la mirada de la rubia, quien estaba como chocleada con la imagen, haha lo hice apropósito.

-ups. Había tantas manchas en el suelo, me costo tanto limpiarlas-

-tú-

-ah hola un placer soy Alex la hermanita de Justin-

-Alex- dijo en amenaza Justin

-ya me voy, eh acabado de limpiar-

-disculpa- dijo la rubia señalando mi boca, haciendo que mi manos exploraran donde señalaba encontrando restos blancos

-ups- dije sonriendo -quedo un poquito- con mi lengua limpie los retos y le dirigí un guiñado yéndome sonriente a mi habitación-

Puse música alta y me recosté toda alegre y tranquila hasta que escuche el crujido de la puerta

-sabes para que existen las puertas- dije- para TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR-

-me puedes explicar que fue todo eso-

-lo de ti corriéndote en mi boca ó yo lavando los vasos y limpiando mesas-

-que graciosa-

-intento descansar, podrías largarte-

-tienes algo mal verdad, crees que ella no se dio cuenta-

-crees que me importa lo que haya creído-

-a mi me importa-

- si como te importa tirarte a tu HERMANA-

-Alex-

-LARGATE- grité

_**chan chan chan! acabe hahahahahahah gracias por leerrrr! **_

_**-Mirixhita Liion-**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Si te metiste a esta historia..genial..realmente no creo tener mucho publico, pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre estos dos, es muy inevitable y lo seguiré haciendo, no lo puedo evitar, lo juro! Ahí varias historia de estos dos, pero ninguna con rating M en español y dios o lo que sea que se atreva a juzgarme me perdone, pero amo hacer esto y lo seguiré haciendo**  
**ADVERTENCIA: chicas o chicos que entre y leen lo que sigue y en general toda la historia, por favor absténganse si no tienen mucha edad para comprender estos temas, si no les gustan el lenguaje sexual explicito, el incesto u otros, después no quiero quejas o alguna reclamación, de verdad, muchas gracias, y si no tienen ningún problemas, pues adelante…sigan con la lectura y gracias x leerme si pueden dejen rr si no pues aunque sea háganme saber que están x ahí..**

_Capitulo4 -_

_- si como te importa tirarte a tu HERMANA-_

_-Alex-_

_-LARGATE- grité_

-realmente tienes un problema alex-

-Te parece que solo yo soy la del problema-

-ahora ya no te importa que alguien lo sepa-

-NO me vengas con el rollo moralista del hermano perfecto, si no quieres que vomite algo tuyo que recién acabo de ingerir y pareció no importarte-

-ese no es el punto Alex, tu y yo lo disfrutamos pero ..-

-pero que, la mala soy yo, por favor te recuerdo quien me busco en la cocina, donde cualquiera pudo entrar y vernos, A TI mas que a nadie le excita sentir eso, la adrenalina de lo que no esta bien no es así don perfecto-

-No peleare contigo, solo te pido que no se repita-

-estas consiente de lo que dices no, jamás se va a repetir-

-no lo se-

-ESE ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA, Justin, ese es, no saber que quieres, solo dedicarte a ser perfecto, a complacer a nuestros padres, que en cualquier lado donde vayas se sientan orgullosos de ti, hasta yo, jamás podrías admitir que te gusta estar con tu hermana, que amas introducirte en ella por horas, que amas lo que sientes con ella, jamás dirías eso, jamás te permitirías eso, no es parte de tu molde perfecto sin errores, seguramente yo soy el mas grande error, pero descuida que yo misma lo puedo reparar-

-vez, jamás puedo hablar contigo, esa inmadurez tan característica de ti, la puta idea de quererte solo para mi, tienes razón es lo que me pudre-

-excelente avanzamos, dime que mas- A estas alturas de la discusión estábamos frente a frente retándonos como animales a punto de intentar acabarse.

-me pudre conocer mejor tu cuerpo que nadie mas podrá, amanecer deseándote, dormí haciéndolo, aun acabando de hacértelo, seguir deseándote, nada me quita las ganas de ti-

-y ahora que Justin, me lanzo a tus brazos, tenemos sexo y olvido que esta carga es de los dos-

-jamás a sido solo sexo-

- a lo olvidaba, perdón, no es solo sexo, también es hermandad familiar-

-Quizá no debiste nacer, y esto no me pasaría-

-es mi culpa- debo admitir que eso dolió mas que mil castigos y palabras de cualquiera, por que viniendo de Justin eso era como clavar en un lugar que pensé nadie podría.

-No lo quise decir así Alex-

-No te preocupes entiendo perfecto, y créeme que acabare con el gran error familiar-

Tome mi sudadera negra, llaves, celular y algunos billetes sueltos.

-que vas a hacer-

-Eres tan listo que no comprendiste, TE DARE UNA PUTA SOLUCIÓN JUSTIN-

-No saldrás de este cuarto, no así, además estas castigada- sonreí sarcásticamente, lo mire fijamente, ahí parado en mi puerta evitándome la salida.

-ya no seré la carga que te lastima-

-eres la maldita carga, que sin ella no podría ni sabría seguir-

Sentí las lagrimas descender por mis mejillas, y algo apretujando mi corazón. Me acerque a el y lo bese. Le di el beso que cualquier persona tarda toda su vida en saber a quien dar, y yo afortunada o no, sabia para quien era.

-te quiero Alex-

-yo también-

Puso llave en mi cuarto y se la guardo en la bolsa del pantalón.

-Hoy cuidare de ti- dijo

-espero y no sea promesa-

Me dio una leve sonrisa y se dirigió al baño, lo vi alejarse, y decidí relajarme, cuando escuche unas voces, Justin hablaba por teléfono con alguien por teléfono.

_-Enserio lo siento princesa-_

_-que no jamás, ella es mi hermana-_

_-suele jugar bromas muy pesadas-_

_-si ella es así, inmadura-_

_-entonces, nos veremos-_

Perfecto, Volví a tomar mis cosas, y ante mi desesperación abrí toda mi ventana con vista a la calle, pareciera que cada vez se agranda la distancia al suelo. Iba a decidir cuando oí la puerta, Justin se quedo como estudiando las posibilidades de correr a atraparme.

-No planearas escapar por ahí- dijo

-No seria un acto tan loco, para tu hermana la inmadura, que gasta bromas muy buenas-

-Alex, yo te puedo explicar-

-No necesito oír más de ti-

Salió corriendo a atraparme, cuando mi loca adrenalina me hizo saltar. Caí lastimándome mi rodilla derecha, me levante con ayuda de la pared, y vi mi brazo y rodilla sangrando, me sentí algo mareada, pero vamos, valió la pena.

Mire hacia arriba viendo a Justin que tenia cara de preocupación y locura, le enseñe mi dedo medio, y cojeando Salí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude. Viéndolo desde mi perspectiva, tardaría en quitarle el seguro a la puerta, luego bajar, recorrer el pasillo, y encontrarme. Además que igual que yo no podíamos usar magia.

Me pareció escuchar mi nombre siendo gritado, pero no me importo y seguí corriendo. Llevaba como una hora caminando, hasta que encontré a unos viejos amigos y accedí a ir con ellos a una de esas locas fiestas.

Muchos me observaban, bueno mi pinta de sudadera, blusa de tirantes y short, no era mala, solo por mis heridas. Preferí acercarme a la barra de mucho alcohol, lo necesitaba. Hasta que comenzaron mis canciones favoritas, que me hicieron levantarme y empezar a moverme lento y sexy en medio de su improvisada pista.

-estas aquí- sentí unas manos a mi alrededor acompasándose perfectamente a mi

-Preciosa alex- bien adiós encanto, me gire y vi jake, un tipo realmente buenísimo

-que hay jake-

-que hay contigo, hace siglos sin verte-

-lo se-

-y esta noche estarás libre-

-seguro- dije recordando todo lo Justin me había hecho sentir

La pasamos bailando muy pegados y bebiendo como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en años.

Mentiría, si no dijera que acabamos, teniendo sexo muy duro en todas formas y lugares, del cuarto de esa casa, si, esa era mi verdadera cara, huir a coger como una perra y olvidarme de EL, de todo.

Amanecí desnuda a su lado, y por alguna extraña razón, sentí nauseas de mi misma, me levante totalmente adolorida y con moretones en el cuerpo, como cuando te pierdes en el sexo, puedes permitir tanta violencia.

Me vestí despacio y silenciosamente, tome mis cosas y estaba a punto de irme cuando vi a Jake sin pudor alguno como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Planeabas huir- dijo

-en realidad es muy tarde y debo volver-

-y si yo no quiero-

-pues no creo que dependa de ti-

-Pues lo es- bruscamente me jalo del brazo y tomo mi pelo en un puño

-no hagas esto, por favor-

-eres tu la que juega con fuego-

Lo avente con todas mis fuerzas y recibí a cambio un puñetazo en mi mejilla.

-Imbécil- escupí un poco de sangre y con esa rapidez, aun cojeando salí corriendo.

Ya en la calle, decidí caminar en zigzag, no esperaría a que ese demente me siguiera.

El día era muy nublado, así que llegue a un parque que realmente no reconocía. Busque unos arbustos y me quede ahí tirada, mareada, adolorida y sobre todo deprimida.

Anocheció y unas pequeñas chispas de lluvia amenazaban mi comodidad en ese lugar, así que me levante y ahora doliéndome más todo el cuerpo, seguí caminando, llegue a una de esas tiendas de autoservicio y con los billetes que alcance a tomar compre unas cervezas, que iba tomando mientras caminaba, hasta que termine con todas.

La lluvia ahora caí más insistente, dejándome empapada en poco tiempo, decidí acabar con esto. Camine hacia uno de los puestos cercanos a casa y me pare justo en la orilla de el, sentir esa libertad, el aire soplando mi cara, como invitándome a ser libre junto con el.

-Alex- oí mi nombre, y no me importo, hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome y levantándome, no sabía que tan pocas fuerzas me quedaban, que no podía ni abrir los ojos, así que quien fuera, solo estaba levantando un costal de papas –Justin- fue lo último que dije.

**JUSTIN POV**

Ya habían pasado 2 días y medio sin saber de alex, y odiaba pensar miles de cosas, cualquier cosa le pudo ya haber pasado y yo como un imbécil la deje saltar soy un imbécil malnacido.

La eh buscado por todos los lados donde suele ir y nada, mis padres tuvieron que ausentarse, la abuela sufrió un ataque y tuvieron que viajar no sin antes enterarse de la gran huida de Alex, lo que no sabían es que aun no volvía.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, eso podría relajarme o preocuparme mas, decidí pararme afuera de la casa, apenas viera a esa mocosa, la mataría, juro que lo hare, por que volvería y lo tenia muy seguro.

Vi entre la lluvia a Chad, ese imbécil de nuevo.

-Justin- me grito el

Entonces vi que traía algo entre sus brazos, corrí como un loco a encontrarlo y vi a alex toda mojada, temblando.

-que le hiciste- gruñí

-Yo, solo la encontré a punto de aventarse del puente principal y apenas la sujete se desmayo-

Casi se la arrebate de los brazos y la sujete protectoramente.

-No necesitas ayuda-

-No la necesito-

-sabes que le pasó-

-No, y si me disculpas tengo que llevarla a salvo-

Camine a prisa dejándolo ahí parado, entre a casa mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Llegamos a su cuarto y la recosté en la cama, mientras traía algunas mantas y fue hasta entonces cuando la pude observar bien y una furia tremenda mi inundo.

Estaba llena de raspones y moretones, sobre todo uno muy grande en su mejilla que aun tenia rastros de sangre seca.

La volví a cargar y la metí en la tina, dejando que se llenara con agua caliente, mientras le quitaba la ropa, estaba aun mas herida sin ropa, la bañe cuidadosamente pero rápido, por que realmente podría cometer una locura viéndola toda lastimada.

Le puse un pijama de franela caliente y la volví a meter a la cama. Yo tome una silla y me senté ahí a su lado, no planeaba moverme, no la dejaría volver a huir de mí.

**Chan chan chan! Bueno este capitulo ya no fue tan hot, por que comprenderán que esta parte incestuosa es parte de la trama, y pues que les sea indiferente tenia que ser así**

**Gracias por leer! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Si te metiste a esta historia..genial..realmente no creo tener mucho publico, pero no puedo evitar escribir sobre estos dos, es muy inevitable y lo seguiré haciendo, no lo puedo evitar, lo juro! Ahí varias historia de estos dos, pero ninguna con rating M en español y dios o lo que sea que se atreva a juzgarme me perdone, pero amo hacer esto y lo seguiré haciendo**  
**ADVERTENCIA: chicas o chicos que entre y leen lo que sigue y en general toda la historia, por favor absténganse si no tienen mucha edad para comprender estos temas, si no les gustan el lenguaje sexual explicito, el incesto u otros, después no quiero quejas o alguna reclamación, de verdad, muchas gracias, y si no tienen ningún problemas, pues adelante…sigan con la lectura y gracias por leerme si pueden dejen pm si no pues aunque sea háganme saber que están por ahí..**

_Capitulo 5 _

_Le puse un pijama de franela caliente y la volví a meter a la cama. Yo tome una silla y me senté ahí a su lado, no planeaba moverme, no la dejaría volver a huir de mí._

Alex Pov

Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, como si hubiera recorrido uno de esos maratones que suelen anunciar en la televisión donde recorres estados enteros y disfrutas cada amanecer olvidando por completo el cansancio y lo que dejas atrás. Aunque seguramente yo no recorrí ningún maratón, caminata o cosa parecida.

Abrí con cuidado mis ojos, debía admitir me asustaba pensar en que encontraría, hasta lo ultimo que podía recordar conscientemente fue que me detuve en un puente cerca de casa y recuerdo a alguien levantándome en sus brazos, aunque todo se veía en manchones negros y por lógica humana sabia que estaba viva y que me encontraba cuidadosamente abrigada en una cama.

Conforme recupere mi visión total, pude distinguir que estaba en mi cuarto, el sentirme observada me hizo girar para encontrarme a Justin sentado en la mecedora que eh tenido desde siempre, usaba ropa algo sucia y su pelo lucia demasiado desaliñado a como acostumbraba tenerlo, sus ojos lucían con unos pequeños círculos oscuros alrededor seguramente por la falta de sueño.

hola - intente pronunciar pero mi garganta ardía como miles de pequeños vidrios

no hables- susurro

yo … -

tienes hambre -

un poco -

te traeré un poco de sopa, no te muevas-

Al verlo salir así, tan perturbado y sin dejarme aunque sea decir algo, solo incrementaba mis terribles ganas de volver a huir y esta vez sin lanzarme de ese puente y acabar con este podrido sentimiento que solo me consumía por dentro.

Lo vi regresar con una charola, que tenia un tazón y un pequeño vaso con leche.

Justin – dije

no es conveniente que hables-

estas molesto-

no – dijo tajantemente depositando la charola en la mesita de noche

perfecto – las lágrimas se desbordaron por mi cara así que me di vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda y cubriendo completamente con la colcha.

Alex – dijo en advertencia

No conteste y seguí llorando, me sentía tan mal conmigo, con el , con el mundo. Sentí la cama hundirse y a el acomodándose a un lado mío.

Por favor tienes que comer-

Por que- pregunte girándome quedando cara a cara

Aun eres una niña para explicarte el porque de todo-

Ojala lo fuera- acaricio mi mejilla lentamente haciéndome cerrar los ojos por su contacto

Tienes que perdonarme fui un imbécil-

No es tu culpa así nacimos – dije intentando reír aunque no lo conseguí

Prométeme que nunca, nunca volverás a desaparecer así- Asentí lentamente cuando las lagrimas volvieron a salir como manguera sin llave y esos horribles sollozos agitantes.

ya esta bien – dijo intentado tranquilizarme – ya estas aquí-

Dime Justin por que, porque tiene que doler- tanto hasta ese punto que te desgarra por dentro, que desearías dejar de respirar por que hace doler tanto tus pulmones, hincha tanto tus ojos y oprime el corazón sin posibilidad alguna a quitártelo.

Lo siento –

Y desde ese día hasta hoy a pasado casi un mes, donde Justin solo se a dedicado a cuidarme y mimarme pero eso a una distancia que dolería menos que su indiferencia, pero no lo hace, me cuida como lo que es mi hermano.

Yo solo me dedicaba eternamente a ser una hija ejemplar a pesar le ironía de mi propia locura, lavaba cuidadosamente los platos, las mesas, atendía ordenes, todo perfectamente robotizado, cuando no hacia todo eso me encerraba en mi cuarto, y leía todo el día o escuchaba música con todo el volumen posible.

A veces veía a mis hermanos y padres cuchichear algo o simplemente observarme preocupados pero no les daba importancia, prefería sumirme en mi miseria como mi nuevo lema yo y mi propia mierda.

Ese día como cualquier otro me levante e hice ese camino monótono hacia el baño, me di una ducha larga llena de vapor y agua casi hirviendo dejando mi piel roja, solía frotarme con demasiada fuerza a veces me reconfortaba, me recordaba el que seguía aquí, tan viva como siempre tan jodidamente humana.

Me vestí sin ganas y me senté en la orilla de la gran ventana que tenia mi cuarto, era un nuevo método para secar mi cabello mientras me perdía en mi mente.

hola- dijo Justin entrando sigiloso a mi cuarto

hola- respondí sin atreverme a mirarlo

como estas-

bien-dije secamente mientras el se acercaba

papá, mamá e incluso Max están muy preocupados por ti –

lo se-

y cual es la razón por la que lo sigues haciendo-

no creo que su preocupación se compare con lo que siento-

explícamelo a mi-

creo que eres el único en el mundo que lo entiende perfectamente así que no pidas que te explique-

Se aproximo a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios y salió.

Por la noche planeaba dormir temprano, pero se vio interrumpido cuando entro Max.

que hay hermana- dijo aventándose estrepitosamente a la cama

Nada enano-

Tiene mucho que no escuchaba un insulto tuyo, debo decir me siento honrrado-

Tonto- sonreí después de varios día y le arroje un cojín en la cara

Bueno yo solo fui el enviado –

De ¿ -

Ah cierto, mamá quiere que bajes a cenar dice que es importante-

Dile que no me encuentro bien-

Supuso que contestarías eso y aun así quiere que bajes-

Tan importante es-

Pues sabes que nunca me dicen nada, pero esta vez parece serio-

Fabuloso- Tome su pequeña mano y bajamos juntos

Ya miraba la seriedad de las cosas, la mesa estaba meticulosamente arreglada y mis padres lucían muy contentos, mas era mi impresión de ver a Justin con la rubia asquerosa de la mano, de inmediato sentí ganas de vomitar asqueada por ello, pero la mano de mi hermano pequeño apretándome, a modo de darme un poco de animo y confianza me hizo apartar la mirada de ellos y tomar mi lugar habitual en la mesa.

Alex hija que bueno que estas aquí- dijo mamá

Pues aquí estoy, me encantaría saber que es tan importante-

Lo sabrán todos, pero primero cenemos- contesto Justin.

Intente ignorar lo que dijo, y pique un poco la comida, había adelgazado demasiado pero me preocupaba muy poco el comer o no hacerlo.

La rubia y mi mamá platicaban sin parar, lucían como una verdadera madre e hija y yo era la intrusa en la familia, la que estaba destinada a destruirlo todo, mi padre de vez en cuando me dedicaba un mirada tierna y preocupada, debería estar muy loca para traicionar a ese hombre que intentaba hacerme saber que no importaba que, me amaba bajo cualquier circunstancia porque era su hija, y esos hacen los padres, dan todo por sus hijos, cometen las locuras mas extrañas para que nada los dañe y sean felices a costa de cualquiera. Pero lo triste de esta historia era eso, que el nos protegería, pero seria difícil que nos defienda de nosotros mismos y de las cosas que hemos hecho.

te sientes bien Alex- pregunto papá

si – conteste en mi estado de humor negro

no has probado casi nada de cena-

no tengo mucha hambre –

deberíamos quizás llevarte al doctor-

no es necesario ya pasara- alce un poco mi mirada y ahí estaba la de el

segura-

completamente, preferiría mejor saber de que va esto para poderme ir a descansar-

SI- dijo mi madre completamente emocionada

Si Justin cuéntales – siguió la rubia

Bueno yo ,eh tomado una decisión muy importante y quiero que todos lo sepan y –

Podrías ir al grano- dije con un poco mas volumen que el

Me iré a estudiar a Londres- soltó de repente mientras la mesa se lleno de aplausos y felicitaciones

Bueno no olvides que NOS iremos – agrego la rubia casi colgándose de su hombre

Felicidades, …..a los dos- dije dedicándoles una de mis sonrisas sarcásticas y levantándome casi corriendo hacia mi cuarto

Me arroje a mi cama y comencé a sollozar, quizá ya no tenia lagrimas y lo único que podía hacer era sacar esos sonidos de dolor.

alex-

LARGATE – le grite

Escúchame por favor –

YA OI SUFICIENTE- seguí gritando

Lo hago por los dos-

Que – me levante quedando cara a cara – DESDE CUANDO DON PERFECTO ME INCLUYE EN SUS DECISIONES-

Uno de nosotros tenia que tomar la decisión de irse y preferí ser yo, no soportaría que fueras tu la que huyera, se que por lo menos aquí nuestros padres te cuidaran

Sabes que pienso – empecé a reír y llorar – QUE ERES UNA PUTA MIERDA, LARGATE, LARGATE…. VETE CON TU MALDITA RUBIA SE FELIZ Y HASNOS UN FAVOR Y NUNCA,NUNCA, NUNCA VUELVAS-

Alex debes entender-

Entender, tienes años conociéndome, soy la peor de la clase y tengo malas notas , en realidad soy muy estúpida o idiota

Te amo Alex – me acerque a el y lo abofetee con todas mis fuerzas

Claro que no lo haces – Doblo mi mano con la que la que lo golpee y me pego a el besándome, como muy pocas veces lo había sentido, con todas esas ganas, con todo ese amor, con urgencia bajo sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, dejándolas al fin en mi trasero apretándome hacia el.

te necesito - susurro y me arrojo contra la cama, abalanzándose a mi cuello el cual lamio y mordió como un desesperado.

Casi destrozo la poca ropa que llevaba dejándome en pocos minutos desnuda ante el, mentiría si dijera queme resistí, al contrario me ofrecí a el, todo era tan desesperado que cuando yo estaba desnuda el apenas tenia desabrochada la camisa y el pantalón. Aprovechando para entrar inesperadamente en mi.

Justin - gemí tirando de su pelo

Me mordía donde podía mientras eufóricamente entraba y salía de mi, esta vez era diferente como si quisiera traspasar algo o llegar mas dentro que nadie. Los dos llegamos demasiado rápido a nuestro ansiado orgasmo, el aun seguía dentro mío cuando caí en la triste realidad, el se iba y yo me quedaría igual de sola.

Lo avente un poco para poder incorporarme y acomodar mi ropa

Ahora ya te puedes largar- dije volviendo a llorar

Alex- dijo el también acomodando su ropa

Olvidaremos esto no?-

Si tu quieres olvidar hazlo, pero yo no lo hare-

Esto es una mierda muy bipolar-

Me iré-

Pues hazlo- lo vi dirigirse a la puerta y si soy una extraña pero decidí jugar mi ultima carta

Justin- dije y el volteo y tome su mano

Escapémonos de todo, nuestra familia nos entenderá algún día , vayámonos donde nadie nos conozca, donde podamos ser nosotros mismos- lo mire esperando

No puedo –dijo tajantemente

LARGATE – grite sintiéndome traicionada, queriendo sacrificar todo y llevándome trocitos de papel en lugar de dulces

Lamento causarte este dolor-

Dolor?, dudo que lo conozcas, tu solo vienes por sexo y te largas con otra tu si que eres demasiado inteligente-

Adiós y perdóname –

Eres una mierda-

Lo siento- dijo girando la perilla de la puerta

Justin – dije una vez mas-

Si-

No vuelvas nunca, por favor , desaparece para siempre-

Asintió de espaldas y salió. Y ahí veía ir a mi hermano al cual yo misma no quería volver a ver nunca y a ese hombre al que amo.

Adiós Justin- susurre con el corazón hecho pedacitos inservibles

**Chan chan! Un nuevo capitulo y ojala lo hayan disfrutado y pfff! Ya tengo en mi retorcida mente el siguiente y que pasara con sus vidas en separado Alex cometerá algunas locuras? Y quien será esta vez su príncipe salvador? Justin olvidara a Alex? Alguna vez se reencontraran? Max descubrirá la verdad?**

**Gracias :D**


	6. Chapter 6

ADVERTENCIA: chicas o chicos que entre y leen lo que sigue y en general toda la historia, por favor absténganse si no tienen mucha edad para comprender estos temas, si no les gustan el lenguaje sexual explicito, el incesto u otros, después no quiero quejas o alguna reclamación, de verdad, muchas gracias, y si no tienen ningún problemas, pues adelante…sigan con la lectura y gracias por leerme si pueden dejen rr si no pues aunque sea háganme saber que están por ahí..

**VOLVI **

Alex Pov

Mi mundo seguía flotando desde la ida de Justin, me seguía sorprendiendo como mi propio hermano había cambiado mi vida y hecho girar, el problema fue que el salto y me dejo girando.  
Mi refugio ahora seria el de alguien mas y era algo con lo que tendría que aprender a vivir.

Los primeros días eran como mi infierno personal, decidí no acompañar a la familia a el aeropuerto, no hacían faltas lagrimas tontas ni estúpidos adiós, el decidió largarse con ella y eso me bastaba para intentar darle un nuevo giro a mi vida, yo me merecía un gran cambio, dejaría atrás mi época rebelde y me convertiría en una mujer.

Empecé con mi yo, cuando antes tenía mi cabello desigual y lleno de mechas de colores, eso se iba, fui a la estética del centro comercial y al ver el horror del chico encargado de renovarme supe que era la decisión correcta, dejo mi cabello corto con pequeñas ondas que cuando crecieran lucirían perfectas, en mi tono natural y eso fue todo para volver a sentirme un poco mas yo, ahora entendía la mierda de chicas de cuando las dejan sus novios ir a arreglares el cabello y las uñas y las compras, pero a mi me había dejado mi hermano y eso retorcía mis entrañas y haciéndome como esas  
chicas, arreglarme y comprar.

Cuando volví a la estación mi mama, papa y hermano se enloquecieron con mi cambio y me elogiaron casi una semana, volví a estudiar con algo de dedicación, paso a paso, no haría milagros mi cambio, a pesar que atraía nuevas miradas y pequeños recados de chicos, me sentía fuera del mercado de cualquiera, a veces me sentía como una viuda arrugada y vieja la cual le rendía luto a su marido.

Continúe ayudando a mi papa, había demasiado trabajo y eso me alegraba, mas distracción, ordenes, cobrar, comida, ahora vuelvo, era un tipo de música para mis oídos, recobraba sentido algo en mi.

Los días pasaban y las heridas seguían, cicatrizaban poco a poco, en las noches cuando me hundía en la cama donde tantas veces me perteneció y fui suya, me recordaba 20 veces el momento en el que decidió que su camino no seria conmigo, que aunque le suplique quedarse el dijo que no, me esperanzaba que algún día entendería que prefirió una familia a solo una lujuria adolescente por su hermana pequeña, yo no lo merecía, repetía mil veces mas para poder dormir y amanecer un día mas, vive como si fuera el ultimo día, y vaya que suplique que fuera el ultimo.

A veces podía olvidar mi miseria y realmente parecer normal.

-pensativa preciosa- salte como canguro

-dios mío, no me digas que es tu técnica #20 de conquista- dije riendo

-si me dices que funciona, si es la #20- sonreí, casi había olvidado lo pacifico que se sentía

-seguro, buenos días Chad-

-se vuelven buenos de solo verte-

-es un récord esa es la #21- el río y automáticamente sentí algo después de meses, Chad me estaba regresando a flote

-que importa si fueran 100 cuando ninguna funciona con la chica que me gusta-

-quizá tengas la respuesta cuando llegues a la 100-

-oh cuando la única chica que me gusta en este planeta, deja de estar en la luna y decida ver a este simple humano-

-tu diciéndote simple, la chica es una idiota-Dije

-tu diciéndote idiota, el chico no juega limpio-

Arg ese chico podría destrozar el corazón mas fuerte, dios, sentía que me latía rápido y mis mejillas se teñían, los pedazos del corazón mas podrido palpitaban

-tal vez seas demasiado bueno para la chica idiota-dije

-oh la idiota chica, sea muy idiota para darse cuenta que el chico simple en verdad la quiere aunque no sea buena-

-el chico simple ...-no pude continuar con lo que parecía divertido, cuando miles de recuerdos de Justin cruzaban mi mente, sus manos, su pecho donde estaba su corazón latiendo junto con el mío, yo era la grande chica idiota llorando, la mas idiota.

-no eres idiota Alex-dijo acercándose y levantándome con sus fuertes brazos, abrazándome como hace mucho esperaba, el dolor, desgarraba desde adentro.

-solo no llores por favor- me hundió en su pecho y no me soltó la casi hora que me la pase con gemidos lastimeros, y lagrimas.

-gracias Chad-

-lo que sea por ti, lo que sea-

Chad se volvió mi salvavidas, me cuidaba, me ayudaba en los exámenes, acudía a las estúpidas fiestas escolares conmigo, me ayudaba en la estación, me amaba incondicionalmente a pesar de estar rota, muchas veces me abrazo cuando me sentía sin salida, aguantaba mis llantos repentinos, hasta que un día en mi deprimente vacío lo llame por la noche y empezó a quedarse a dormir conmigo, a veces me reprimía mentalmente por usarlo, pero era lo único que me revivía, por las noches me abraza y me abrigaba, acariciaba mi cabello y susurraba cosas alentadoras en mi oído hasta que dormía y fui que me hice dependiente a Chad , a su compañía, sus brazos y su estúpido corazón que me entregaba sin Nada a cambio.

Ya había pasado un año desde que el se fue, el tiempo era gran aliado porque a pesar de que las heridas seguían ahí, con un poco de dedicación lo olvidaba y aunque mis padres recibían Correos y llamadas de el, nunca pidió hablar conmigo, ni el día de mi cumpleaños llamo, mi madre lo defendía diciendo que estaba muy ocupado y seguro me llamaba otro día pidiendo perdón o me mandaba algún costoso regalo, pasaron meses y nada llego, el solo me demostraba su admirable empeño a lo que le pedí, que se desapareciera, llamo a papa, mama, y Max en sus cumpleaños, menos a mi, yo no existía y me motiva a continuar con la pagina siguiente.

Chad siempre me preguntaba que iba mal, porque lloraba sin razón y me veía vacía, exacto nunca me atreví a decírselo.

Deje que el tiempo pasara y una nueva Alex intentara nacer, poco a poco dejaba de sollozar por las noches, deje de beber, lo único que me rehusaba a dejar eran mis compañeros de la calma, los cigarros, y Chad.

-hoy si iras a mi partido- me pregunto Max, me sentía un poco mal por el, en un instante tenía dos hermanos que jugaban con el, y a partir de la ida de Justin también me perdió a mi.

-no lo se Max, yo quizá no pueda-

-no me sorprende, nunca tienes tiempo para nadie Alex-

-Max te juro que me gustaría mas que nada volver a ser tu hermana, pero no entenderías-

-pasas demasiado tiempo lamentando tu miseria, que parece que ni te das cuentas lo que a pasado, ahora ya no soy un niño que no entiende las cosas- si supiera que el tiempo es lo único que eh notado

-aunque hayas crecido y no lo halla notado, no significa que ya puedas entenderlo, hay rentas cosas que preferirías no saber-

-todos nos damos cuenta que te pasa Alex-

-y que es eso que todos saben-

-Todo es por Justin, cierto- el solo pensar que era cierto y que todos se daban cuenta que era por el me caí como un balde agua fría, todo era por el.

-no es por el- mentirosa mentirosa.

-ya no soy un niño, puedes confiar en tu hermano Alex-se acerco y tomo mi mano- se que es por el-

-como sabes que es por el-

-porque los vi besándose en el pasillo hace un tiempo-

-QUE ¿ - grite, mi hermano pequeño ya se había dado cuenta la clase monstruo que era, seguro me odiaba, todo era mi culpa

-te dije que no era tan pequeño para no entender-

-Max, mira escúchame, yo, eso no paso esta bien, Justin y yo jamás seremos mas que hermanos, lo que tu viste fue una tontería y yo, - mierda ya no tenía nada que decir como explicarle al mas pequeño la clase de cosas que hacían sus hermanos, sentía las lagrimas acumularse y de nuevo ese maldito vacío.

-Lo amas verdad- esas simples palabras saliendo de la boca de mi hermano revivían la patética y asquerosa verdad que me había negado a aceptar, que no podía aceptar, yo no merecía amar a nadie.

-Si- me dolió al fin confesar -pero el no, lo sabe ok yo solo, no se, algo va mal conmigo pero lo solucionare, te lo juro-

-no te voy a juzgar Alex, hace mucho que lo se y eh tenido el tiempo suficiente para entenderlos -

Mi pequeño hermano resulto el mas listo y maduro de los tres, y yo era una patética llorona que se tiro a llorar en sus brazos sintiéndome tonta.

- eres mi hermana y no necesito otra, yo te amo pase lo que pase- el me abrazaba

-se fue Max- ahí re rompía algo de nuevo, aceptaba frente a mi hermano lo derrotada que estaba y que siempre recordaría que no me eligió, el sabia que a mi lado su prometedor futuro se iría a la mierda.

Desde ese día me dedicaba mas a mi hermano, junto con Chad íbamos a sus partidos, obras h cualquier cosa que el hiciera, me tenía de nuevo comiendo costillas y gritando malas palabras, el se merecía a su a de vuelta y yo se la daría.

Si bien ya no era la misma de antes ahora me sentía más yo, la que recogió pedacitos suyos y los pego donde quiso, si, así era yo y era lo que me alentaba a vivir hasta que un buen día ciertas cosas me cambiaron.

Chad y yo comenzamos a salir, acepte porque en verdad lo sentí, el se lo merecía y por primera vez sentía que merecía algo, el iba muy despacio conmigo, teníamos citas, me, llevaba con sus padres y se seguía escabullendo en las noches a mi habitación para abrazarme y esperar a que durmiera, no podía decir que estuviera enamorada de el, tal cual como lo sentía, Chad era mi salvavidas, me aferraba a el para olvidar, y me iba bien con eso, entre mas me acercaba a Chad, mas me alejaba de Justin y eso era lo que mas buscaba, a el bien no le preocupaba saber de mi.

-Ah si que estas saliendo con el rubio, hermanita- Max se había vuelto mas cercano a mi y siempre haciéndome sentir cómoda con su exceso de información, a veces también me contaba lo que Justin hablaba con el y su verdadero desinterés en preguntar o saber de mi.

-si estoy saliendo con el enano- conteste riendo

-ya no soy enano- dijo gruñendo

-ósea que aceptas que lo fuiste- volví a reír y agite su pelo como sabia que odiaba

-hoy hable con el Alex- mi semblante cambio al de siempre cada que lo mencionaban

-que bien, que por lo menos no se olvide que tiene un hermano- conteste

-le conté que te has puesto muy hermosa, que te cuesta sonreír pero aun lo haces, que mejoraste en la escuela y en realidad a todos nos ocultabas que eras inteligente, que aunque tus ojos siempre estaba tristes, te estabas esforzando- mi pequeño Max, sentía algunas lagrimas acumularse en mis ojos

-me imagino que no le importo nada lo que tenga que ver conmigo- conteste en el fondo triste

-creo que el se siente igual que tu y por eso se aleja mas de ti-

-Max, no es que me sienta victima en el asunto, pero yo no hui con mi rubia novia a vivir juntos al otro lado del mundo, esta claro que el era que quería las distancias, le pedí quedarse y creo que eligió bien yéndose ahora que lo miro a la distancia se mira mejor estar aquí en casa, contigo y nuestros padres, solo que parece que a mi me costo mas trabajo superarlo y apenas pude decidir darle una oportunidad a Chad, me entiendes-

-te entiendo, eso mismo le dije, que estas saliendo con Chad-

-QUE LE DIJISTE QUE-

-que estas saliendo con Chad-

-y porque le dijiste eso-

-pues esta pasando no?, sales con el y eso-

-no debiste contarle nada-

Me hice ovillo en el sillón mientras lamentaba mi miseria y el porque me sentía así, se supone que cada quien haría su vida, porque mierda me preocupaba.

Max tomo mi mano y me miro serio, mi hermano nunca me miraba serio.

-que pasa, el te dijo algo-

-Alex, no te diría esto si no merecieras saberlo entiendes, y debes prometer que lo vas a tomar con mucha calma-

-tomar con calma que, dime que pasa- dije entre enojada y preocupada, Max apretó fuerte mi mano y me miro como quien mira a un cachorro a punto de morir

-Justin… el..-

-El que maldita sea-

-Justin se va a casar-

Me quede helada mirándolo, fue como si una corriente de hielo me atravesara por completo y un vacio se instalara de nuevo en mi interior, el se iba a casar, tenia miles de miedos con respecto a cosas así a futuro, y el que de repente lo supiera así sin mas después de 2 años de no saber nada de el, ni escucharlo, simplemente decidió casarse mientras yo seguía aquí hundiéndome en mi miseria, me levante del sillón mirando comprensivamente a mi hermano y asintiendo con la mirada

-me imagino que era que tenia que pasar y jamás pensé que lo haría así sin mas, no te preocupes por mi, voy a estar bien- lo mire sinceramente y corrí a mi cuarto, por primera vez no tenia ni ganas de llorar ni deprimirme, algo nuevo crecía en mi, era ira, de sentirme estúpida mientras el hacia sus planes de familia y amor y yo aquí siempre pensando en el y en los estúpidos corazoncitos al lado, perfecto eso era lo que el quería, que al fin se acaben las cursilerías estúpidas.

El día en que descubrí que Justin se casaría, me compre el vestido mas lindo y favorecedor de la tienda, arregle mi cabello, me esmere en que mi piel luciera sensacional y valió la pena cuando vi la cara de impacto de Chad, quien se veía completamente guapísimo con una chaqueta y pantalones negros con una camisa pulcramente blanca con su cabello desordenado, el había hablado con mis padres y les había pedido permiso para pasar la noche en su casa, y a pronostico que mis cuerdos padres dijeron que no, aceptaron gustosos y hasta se mostraron emocionados con mi salida, si bueno, así de raros se habían vuelto.

-todo bien, Alex, hoy estas guapísima-

-gracias- suspire- pero ahora va a mejorar- habíamos ido a cenar a un lugar bastante lejano cerca de una zona boscosa, conocía el lugar a la perfección pues mis padre solían hacer reuniones ahí, y sabia que Chad había rentado una cabaña solo para nosotros dos, me imaginaba que entendía el porque solo para nosotros, y al verme recia de dar ese paso antes, ahora una nueva valentía renacía en mi.

No es como que fuera la primera vez, aun no olvidaba mi época de desenfreno y sexo por placer, pero tenia tanto que no me atrevía a estar con nadie, las ultimas manos que me tocaron fueron las de justin y aun las tenia marcadas a fuego en mi piel, pero a Chad le debía el seguir de pie y el seguir cavando la fosa de recuerdos que tenia con mi hermano.

Me acerque mas lento de ni lo que en mi primera vez y lo bese, este tiempo con el era de besos castos y simples, y en este beso le di mas de mi, sujete su rubio cabello con mis manos por detrás de su cuello y me acerque todo lo posible a el, nuestras bocas unidas eran una caricia refrescante, la forma en que se amoldaban y el lleva un ritmo simplemente demoledor, amaba esto de el, su simple seducción con tan solo mirarte, solo el podía alejarme de mis recuerdos y los fantasmas.

Su boca se poso en mi cuello y con un lento movimiento me puso la cabeza en los pies de lo bien que se sentía, desato mi vestido por detrás dejándome en un sostén strapless y unas bragas a conjunto, todo elegido para mirar la reacción que tuvo en el, su mirada oscureciéndose y su boca y manos por todas partes, me aventure a sacarle la chaqueta y desabotonar con mi basta experiencia su camisa dejándome un preciso paisaje de su piel blanca y su cuerpo esculpido a mano.

Mi boca tampoco se quedo atrás y me puse a explorar su pecho y abdominales pero fue hasta que desabroche y tire de sus pantalones que me di cuenta que en verdad iba a hacerlo con Chad, y que esto iba a cambiar por completo nuestra relación, maldita y jodida sea mi mente pensadora.

-Chad espera- levanto su mirada azul de donde antes estaba besando mis senos por encima de la tela

-pasa algo hermosa, te incomoda algo-

-yo, solo, es, tu estas seguro de esto verdad- me miro imaginando mi inseguridad

-Alex, nunca había deseado mas estar con alguien que como me eh sentido contigo, me tienes colgado de la palma de tu mano, y nos e quien te volvió tan triste y te lastimo tanto, y espero me alcáncela vida para hacerle pagar al hijo de puta, pero te juro que aunque no sea hoy, yo te voy a seguir deseando-

Mierda, era una maldita enferma, porque escucharlos diciendo sucias palabras me excito tanto que me volví a arrojar a su boca y esta vez besándolo con ganas de llevar esto al final. El tomo mi sostén y casi lo arranco dejándome expuesta a el, quien se abalanzo contra mis senos besándolos con verdadera dedicación, los amoldo y acaricio con devoción.

Pronto nos decisimos de las pocas prendas restantes quedando desnudos piel contra piel, lo mire segura de esto asintiendo con la mirada cuando entro lentamente en mi, y fue una sensación de estar llena de nuevo, de volverme a sentir completa, y con cada salvaje y nueva embestida que vino, por primera vez quise gritar su nombre y el de ningún otro, porque Chad acaba de encender el interruptor que tenia años había apagado.

Esa noche se convirtió en mi regreso, a lo que no lo deje descansar hasta la madrugada después tantas veces que me hizo el amor, y me toco con verdadera pasión y ganas de querer estar conmigo

-despierta dormilona- yo veía atraves de mis pestañas su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un leve olor a café.

-no quiero- dije envolviéndome como enredadera en las sabanas

-entonces tendré que despertarte a mi manera- se arrojo encima de mi pegando todo su cuerpo contra el mío y besándome apenas dejándome respirar

-acepto si lo haces todos los días, de aquí a por siempre-…. Pero que MIERDA .. yo dije eso, vi en su mirada que mis palabras lo habían afectado igual que a mi, sin duda el sexo cambia a la gente

Ignore lo que dije y desayunamos muy a gusto después me llevo a casa y ambos muy sonrientes nos despedimos.

Dejando pasar los días y haciéndome adicta a Chad, a seguir teniendo nuestros apasionados encuentros y que casi nunca pudiera estar separada de el, y sabia que no faltaba mucho para decirle, Te amo sin ningún resentimiento en mi interior.

Ese día estábamos comiendo en casa cuando la mierda volvió a caer la mierda encima nuestro, mi madre lucia demasiado sonriente para creer que alguien había usurpado su lugar y ella había sido raptada por los aliens, Chad acariciaba mi mano suavemente por debajo de la mesa y me sonreía cada bocado

Hasta que sono el tiembre y mama salió disparada a la puerta aplaudiendo y dando saltitos

Mire a Max buscando respuestas pero parecía igual de trastornado que yo por su actitud mientras que papá hacia muecas a modo de sonrisas

-llegaron- grito, mientras que oía voces acercándosenos, mi sangre se helo y apreté la mano de Chad lo suficiente para hacerle perder la circulación

Mi pesadilla persona se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con su rubia colgada del hombro, ahí estaba Justin mas guapo de lo que me dolía recordar, maduro, fuerte, probablemente demasiado distinto a quien se fue hace años, dolía que se hubiera convertido en un hombre.

Su mirada se clavo en ese agujero que me esforcé en tapar, esa mirada dolía, porque ambos sabíamos que su regreso solo significaba mas mierda para todos,

Chad tomo mi mano de debajo de la mesa y me dio un beso en los nudillos, exacto, a diferencia del antes y del ahora yo ya no estaba sola, y pronto el jamás estaría solo para siempre después de su boda, esa mirada gélida que me dedico me basto para preparar mi licuado de jodidas palabras al destino que se empeñaba en aventarme piedras del tamaño de meteoritos.

_**Jesucristo redentor, VOlVI, GRACIAS PORQUE FUI MOTIVADA POR SUS RR,,, que a pesar del tiempo me seguían llegando esperando una actualización y les debo mucho por querer seguir leyendo esta cosa emocional de mi mente, por favor disfrútenlo y espero seguir contando con su apoyo y sus hermosos ojos que leen esto,,,,**_

_**Gracias por su espera y tiempo**_

_**No tengo palabras mas que gracias**_

_**Mili**_


End file.
